


The Room Where He Went (The Five + One Times)

by Derpy_is_awesome



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuddles, Five + One Times, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith has a special spot uwu, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Kissing, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), POV Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), flangst, klance, omg, slight angst, soft, special spot as in hangout spot, too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpy_is_awesome/pseuds/Derpy_is_awesome
Summary: Lance finds Keith sitting in a small room that’s made entirely of glass in the castle. In the room there are blankets and pillows, a phone like device and even a few books.Five times Lance finds Keith in the “special spot” and the One time they go there together to have some “alone” time (which is then successfully ruined by Pidge).
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Voltron Paladins & Voltron Paladins
Comments: 9
Kudos: 172





	The Room Where He Went (The Five + One Times)

~> ••• Five + One Times •••

~> ••• The Room Where He Went •••

~> ••• One •••

When Lance first found the small room, it had been late, after midnight according to his communicator, and he had simply been wandering.

It was another of Lance’s sleepless nights.

He doesn’t really mean to intrude—didn’t realize someone was occupying the room so late into the night—so seeing a figure tucked away in a small little alcove almost makes him yelp in his sudden shock.

He can’t recognize the figure at first, only seeing a silhouette, before the person shifts and Lance sees a familiar mop of black hair poke out of the vague form to create a more recognizable silhouette. Lance almost chuckles, but forces himself to resist the urge as he creeps forward as silently as possible, edging closer to Keith as he hears a soft melody filling the quiet atmosphere.

He can’t resist a hesitant smile as he listens to Keith’s humming, the slight rasp to it that Lance knows is natural for Keith’s voice, the melody’s soft notes that blend into the air and create a gentle environment that Lance relaxes into.

It’s nice.

For the few minutes Lance isn’t noticed he can enjoy the moment and ignore the fact he’s intruding—ignore the fact that he’s admiring Keith of all people in the reflection of the stars.

And then the humming stops.

Keith tenses and Lance’s realizes with a silent curse he had moved, relaxed too much and had alerted Keith to his presence.

He expects to be yelled at, glared at, told off and scowled at until he scampered away with his dignity a bit dented.

But... oddly enough that doesn’t happen.

Keith turns, obviously startled at the sight of Lance, but then they both pause as the silence fills in the gaps and Keith is watching him closely, eyes flickering over his face before settling on locking with his own gaze.

“Lance?” Keith’s voice finally breaks the silence and Lance feels his breath catch in his throat, though he refuses to acknowledge why as he tried to shake himself out of whatever trance he had been in. He makes a strangled noise of embarrassment and stands, Keith following the action and tilting his head back slightly.

Lance flushes at the attention, even if only the slight amount it was, and exclaims quietly, “Sorry! I—I was just wandering and didn’t realize you were here and then I heard you humming and wanted to listen and—“ Lance is cut off by a soft chuckle and looks up from the blanket covered floor, seeing Keith smiling slightly. His knees are tucked close to his chest and he’s just wearing loose gray sweat pants and his usual black t-shirt, arms wrapped right around his calves to keep his body small, pressed into a small ball, and his hair is falling in gentle waves downhis back. He looks peaceful, the smile on his face soft, warm, in a way Lance had never seen it before.

It’s nice.

“It’s alright Lance,” Keith murmured after a while, patting the spot next to him lightly in offering, “I don’t mind. Company would be nice, if you want to stick around.”

Lance hesitated, eyes going from Keith’s face to the spot next to him, and in that pause Keith was turning his gaze respectfully away, body tilting to press against the seemingly delicate glass barrier that separated them from the universe just beyond.

Lance wasn’t exactly decided on what to do when he felt his feet moving him closer without permission, and soon enough he was standing, hovering just above the small dip of the alcove Keith was huddled in with an air of indecisiveness.

The small alcove, upon closer inspection, is curved almost like a hammock and has cushions built into the smooth white metal, reminding Lance of a bay window. 

He bit his lip, ignoring the curious glance sent his way by the red paladin before he thinks, “fuck it”, and gently plops down next to Keith, finding he has to scooch close and press along Keith’s side in order to fit properly into the small space.

When they’re pressed together, it’s not exactly uncomfortable, Lance is just surprised Keith was letting him get so close.

Said male was silent, in the same position as before with his chin now resting on one of his knees and his eyes reflecting the universe before them perfectly.

In time, Lance relaxes and doesn’t mind when Keith scoots a bit closer, his body pressed against Keith’s more now, but it’s warm, and the cushioned curve of the small alcove is just right for the sight-seeing he and Keith are doing together, both as silent as they’d ever been while in such close proximity.

Lance likes it.

He lets himself enjoy the warmth Keith produces, lets himself stare at the man next to him and admire his delicate features, tracing the line of his jaw and the soft slope of his nose, the curve of his eyelashes and the smile that’s tilted softly, showing off a completely soft expression that Lance has never seen before.

It’s nice.

But eventually, for the Cuban, it’s too quiet.

Leaning forward to somewhat mirror Keith’s current position, he exhales quietly before clearing his throat, twin galaxies flicking to him curiously. “What are you thinking about?” His voice comes out far more quiet than he had intended, but it kept the whole scene serene, and Lance found he was glad he hadn’t broken the peaceful atmosphere.

Keith’s reply startles Lance, though he doesn’t understand why he’s so shocked as Keith murmurs quietly, “Earth...”

Lance doesn’t speak for a moment and Keith doesn’t elaborate, the room sinking back into silence before Lance is speaking again, curiosity piqued. “What about Earth, exactly?”

Keith smiles again and it’s only then Lance realizes his expression had dropped into one of solemnity, “Just some bits and pieces I can remember of home.”

“Home?” 

Lance recalled Shiro once explaining to him (after he and Keith had been through a nasty argument) that Keith had been an orphan before Shiro took him to the Garrison. He couldn’t remember the reason Shiro had told him such, but he was grateful for the knowledge now.

“I thought... no offense, but—“ he didn’t finish speaking, instead cutting himself off.

“You thought I was an orphan? An orphan that didn’t have a home before the Garrison and Shiro?” Keith filled in after a second, voice still as soft as before and body still relaxed.

Lance murmured a curt, “Yes,” and shifted, face flushed with slight shame.

Keith chuckled again with a small nod, “I was an orphan. And yeah, Shiro was my true home when I was in the Garrison, but before that there was some good with the foster homes I went to.

“There was one couple, an older pair, and they took great care of me, taught me a bit of everything because they insisted school wouldn’t, taught me languages, how some things work as an adult. The husband, his name was Josh, he tried teaching me taxes...”

Keith sighed quietly, “Jenny, Josh’s wife had cancer though. She got sick and Josh couldn’t pay for the both of us, told me he hated having to give me back to the orphanage but I understood, still do understand. But they were amazing foster parents while I was with them. I miss them. Hope they’re doing well, hope Jenny’s doing well.”

Keith trailed off, and Lance felt the silence creeping back in. He didn’t want it back, so he prompted, “They sound lovely... What else do you miss?”

Keith tilted his head until it was pressed lightly against the glass he sat next to, eyes distant, humming thoughtfully.

“I miss my shack. I was only able to stick around it for a year but it had belonged to my dad. The man built it himself and then had a crew make sure it was steady, and it was our little place to go. Obviously I went there after the Garrison. It was my home for that year and even if it was so far out and alone in the desert it still somehow got me some friends. Acquaintances.”

“How so?”

“Well... I met a lot of people from town when I was trying to keep on my feet. I was a nasty kid, a jerk and a loner—pretty much I was the guy that you guys met that first night when we found Blue. But there were lots of people in town, kind people. They helped me and with some of them I learned things, grew habits. Eventually I ran out of money from an old savings account I had, so I started helping people out to earn money.

“It was fun, I suppose, gave me something to do other than be a weird conspiracy theorist twenty-four seven.” Lance snorted in amusement, shoving Keith’s shoulder lightly and Keith snickered, continuing. 

“There was a guy, think his name was Tom or Thomas, who owned a small grocery store. Basically a seven-eleven store that was not quite so nice, more on the shabby side but it was a shabby town. He let me work for him a lot and paid decently, always let me pick out a snack and drink at the end of the day alongside the eight dollars an hour.

“Wasn’t the most decent pay ever but he was a decent guy, so I worked for him as long as I could. Lots of other people got used to me, and I guess I got used to them, but then the shit went down with Shiro’s crash and, well I obviously haven’t seen anyone since. But they were a good part of home. Miss every shabby person in that town.”

Lance grinned slightly, pressing closer with a small yawn. “Sounds like you’ve had quite an adventure, didn’t ever peg you as an adventure type guy.”

Keith snorted, “Yeah, we’re in space Lance. A bit late to peg me as a non-adventurer, I think.”

The two chuckled, and this time Lance didn’t mind the silence.

He was content to rest here with Keith, and watch the stars.

He was glad he’d been wandering tonight.

It gave him a lot more than he bargained for, but that was fine.

This was fine.

~> ••• Two •••

The second time Lance is in the “special spot” with Keith, it starts out differently.

It starts out in the lounge.

Lance had sent Allura a wink and a pair of finger guns after a classic pick-up line and she had scoffed, rolling her eyes and laughing before ruffling Lance’s hair playfully and walking away, Shiro laughing and saying something that made both Lance and Keith laugh as well. Shiro was then walking away to follow after Allura to the control room and then it was Keith, Lance, and Pidge in the lounge.

Hunk was somewhere in the kitchen trying to bake real cookies, Pidge was on her laptop with a robot hovering before her as she programmed it and tinkered with it.

Lance messes with his ruffled hair as Keith let out one last chuckle before poking Lance in the ribs and teasing, “When are you gonna give up? She sees you like a brother, man,” his voice was as teasing and amused as the sparkle in his eyes and Lance felt the playful challenge rise up, eyes brightening as he shot back instantly, “She’ll understand someday! Our love is true!”

Pidge snorted in contempt from her seat and Lance stuck his tongue out at her as Keith shook his head fondly.

“Oh I’m sure she knows that,” he concedes, eyes wide and filled with mock honesty.

“Someday she’ll fall at your feet, hands clasped together and pressed to her forehead in despair as she cries out,” Keith mimicked the action he spoke of and cried out loudly and mockingly, “ ‘Oh Lance! I’m so sorry I’ve never loved you until now!’ “

Pidge snorted again in amusement, eyes peeking over the rim of her computer to watch Keith’s antics.

“You know Allura probably heard that, right? She’s gonna chew you out man,” the girl snickered and Keith opened his mouth to protest when the overhead speakers in the lounge flickered on and Allura’s voice sounded through.

“Very good acting skills Keith, but please tell me I don’t really sound like that.” It was a fond tone, teasing and everyone in the lounge erupted into laughter, hearing the snickers of both Allura and Shiro through the speakers.

Keith plopped onto his side as he laughed and Lance looked down, watching closely and studying Keith’s face, unable to resist his own grin as he placed the moment in his memory, laughter fading.

As Pidge still wheezed just for the sake of it, Keith waved a hand dismissively, “No Allura, I promise my voice impressions are just horrible!”

_(It was nice laughing, they didn’t always get the opportunity to laugh anymore, it felt good to laugh and those who were laughing didn’t want to stop but it was fine.)_

Another snicker from the speakers before Allura replied, “Good, no need to throw you out the airlock then.” 

Lance chortled and watched Keith carefully, feeling his heart flutter in a way that was out of his control as his eyes locked onto Keith’s soft grin, eyes filled with mirth.

Yeah, he was definitely saving this to memory.

By the time everyone had settled down once more Keith was still lying on his side, head resting just a bit away from Lance’s thigh as Keith twiddled with a strand of hair aimlessly.

Lance grinned, fingers inching closer and closer to Keith’s mop of hair until he was combing his fingers through the mullet, Keith freezing in surprise. Lance grinned teasingly as Keith tilted his head so he could look to Lance, pink staining his cheeks and Lance said, “I’m sure Allura will have locks of hair as soft and luscious as these.” He tugged on a strand caught between his fingers gently and Keith made a strangled sound, a hand flying out to catch Lance’s wrist and tug his hand away before Keith was bolting upright and out of the room, face red.

Lance watched him go, surprise marring his features and his eyebrows arched incredulously as his hand lingered in the air where Keith had left it. His mouth fell open as he tried to understand what he did wrong before he turned to Pidge, eyebrows furrowing. 

“Did I upset him? Was it something I said?”

Pidge only spared him a glance, one of her copper colored eyebrows arched as she sent him a deadpan look.

“Really, Lance?”

“What??”

“Oh lord. You’re dumb,” and then Pidge was leaving the room, leaving Lance to try and trail after Keith to apologize for whatever it is he did wrong.

Lance left the lounge, looking in Keith’s room, the training room, and even the kitchen for the Disappearing Mullet Man, but he was nowhere to be found.

Stealing a cookie from Hunk, Lance contemplated searching the bridge or the control room before it clicked, his head whipping up as he turned on his heel, knowing exactly where he’d find the elusive Kogane.

Rushing towards Keith’s “special room”, Lance grinned when he saw a large, vague form under a mountain of blankets, a pillow crushed to the figures chest.

Lance was slightly out of breath, since he had run the whole way to get to the room (which was actually pretty far from the other rooms usually occupied), but still he grinned as he stepped inside the room, plopping down next to the lump of a person under that mountain.

“Keith?” Lance prompted, tilting his head to try and get a view of the hiding paladin.

“Are you ok?”

Lance only received a muffled sound in reply, bringing forth a small chuckle.

“Keith? Seriously man, are you good? Did I... Did I say something? Please tell me if I offended you or something man, please.” He murmured, scooting away a bit as the mountain of blankets grumbled crossly before shifting, a multitude of blankets falling as Keith’s top half popped into existence. 

His expression showed he was a bit disgruntled, hair a mess even as Lance noticed it had been pulled into a pony-tail that made his heart pound loudly in his ears for a solid few moments before Keith shifted under his stare and Lance looked away.

“Dude? Can you answer my question please?” Lance asked, looking to Keith’s eyes and only then noticing the bright red flush that had practically painted Keith’s face redder than Red. Lance guesses it was because Keith had just been hiding under a mountain of blankets, but who was he to judge?

Keith’s eyes narrowed for a second and Lance felt like he was missing something as Keith let out a sound of confusion, eyes going back and forth between each of Lance’s eyes.

“Um...” Keith started, looking away as his flush went deeper. Lance wondered why, tried thinking back to exactly what he had been saying.

Had his comment about Keith’s hair made Keith upset somehow?

He had thought the male would’ve taken it as a compliment.

Then again, Lance was always teasing Keith relentlessly about his hair so maybe it had become annoying—

“No, no Lance you didn’t—uh, you didn’t offend me, Lance. I’m—I just—A-are you just playing me right now?” Keith demanded after a moment, voice still confused and light, a better sign than if it had grown cold.

Lance’s brows furrowed, “No? Why would I be playing you?” He asked, and Keith blinked at him as if he was dumb.

And then;

“You’re really dumb Lance.”

And then Lance was kicked out so Keith could have some “alone time”.

What did Lance do??

~> ••• Three •••

The third time Lance is in the special spot, he doesn’t talk.

Doesn’t even enter the room completely.

It was a quiet day, not much to do even for Coran and Allura, the busiest of the bunch.

They were in a small universe, that holds only about two planets that are inhabited and a small, yellow sun. 

Lance had purposely been seeking Keith out, though he didn’t have an exact reason as to why.

Maybe they could spar, or just talk, hang out.

But Lance doesn’t make it as far as even getting within two feet of Keith.

He had simply had a feeling in his gut that Keith would be in the special spot today, especially since the training room had already been empty, and so he had gone through the similar looking halls of the castle until he was at the fork in two hallways, one hall significantly dimmer in comparison to how well-lit the other was. Making his way down the dimly lit hall, Lance was quiet, unsure as to why he wouldn’t just let his presence be known but glad he hadn’t when he sees into the room.

It’s bright in the room, at least twice as bright as the hall, and it’s all filled with color, ranging from red to green to pink to orange and all the colors in between. Keith is relaxing in the alcove, a book resting on his stomach as the guy slouches, one leg casually slung over the side of the alcove with his toes lightly tapping the ground lightly, the other leg propped up so a hand can rest on his knee.

His eyes are glued to the universe outside where a variety of multicolored stars twinkle brightly and the colors filling the room seem to swirl around, as if dancing to a silent song.

Keith looks to be at peace, eyes half-lidded and a soft smile curving his lips up, the colors reflecting nicely against his skin and his violet irises.

Lance lets out a silent exhale, leaning against the wall in the hallway carefully as his eyes rove eagerly over every feature he can spot, his heart pounding in his ears and it’s here Lance realizes a lot about how beautiful Keith is, inside and out.

Lance traces the line of Keith’s jaw and the gentle slope of his nose, the gorgeous curve of his dark eyelashes that flutter slightly when he blinks, the outline of his silhouette where the light of the colorful stars dance over him, and Lance knows that he’s probably screwed because Keith is fucking beautiful, and Lance can’t tear his gaze away no matter how much he feels he should leave Keith to his peace.

He ends up standing there, staring dumbly with eyes filled with awe and unrestrained love that he can’t contain until the lights from the stars fade for a moment and Keith shifts and the moment breaks.

Lance is silent as he backs away, an image of Keith glued to the front of his mind no matter how hard he tries to push it away.

His heart is thumping too fast.

He feels too giddy.

He wants to run his hands through Keith’s astonishingly soft hair and kiss Keith softly and hold him and—oh no...

Lance is screwed.

~> ••• Four •••

The battle of Naxzela.

Lance would probably remember it forever.

It had been stressful, scary, he thought he wouldn’t make it home and he was scared—scared because he was going to die, scared of never seeing home again, scared of letting the universe be taken by the Galra, scared because Keith was out there and he wasn’t going to make it out either and Lance didn’t want anyone to die, it wasn’t fair, they were just kids—

But they don’t die.

Lotor saved them.

Keith tried to save them.

Keith almost died.

Matt, Pidge’s brother, is pale and slouched a bit with an expression of sadness as he explains what had gone on.

No one wants to believe him.

Coran tells them it’s true.

Shiro is so pale, and tears are building up in his eyes and Lance knows everyone is shocked, everyone is just as scared as he is cause they’re all just kids, a few young adults, that were tossed into an ancient war and they could’ve died.

Keith could’ve died.

Would’ve done so too if Lotor hadn’t shown up.

Would’ve died to save them.

No one thinks Keith should be alone right now, Coran says Keith’s ship was in the docking bay and they all go to see Keith but he isn’t there.

Hunk offers to check the kitchen, Pidge goes to the Lions’ hangers, Coran and Allura go to the bridge and control rooms, Shiro leaves to check Keith’s room and the training room.

Lance knows that no one will find him, knows exactly where Keith is, but he needs to see Keith alone first, needs to know Keith is still alive, needs to tell him to never do that again until Keith promises he won’t and then Lance has to tell Keith, has to tell him because if he doesn’t someday it may be too late.

He says he’ll looks around.

He doesn’t bother looking anywhere else.

He heads straight towards the dimmer hallway on his left.

He barges into the room ready to yell some sense into Keith, but he stops short.

Keith is there, trembling in his Blade of Marmora suit, hands clutching his throat carefully as he trembles and hyperventilates and he’s sobbing and shaking and Lance despises it.

He rushes to Keith’s side, tells him what to do until Keith is breathing properly again, still trembling and sobbing but no longer hyperventilating and Lance feels himself cry, feels himself tug Keith into a bone-crushing hug but Keith hugs him just as tightly, sobbing uncontrollably.

His eyes are filled with terror, face white as a ghost and Lance cries too.

“You’re such an idiot.” Keith flinches but Lance holds on tight and continues, “A fucking dummy, such an idiot,” his shoulders are trembling, “You could’ve died—Did you even think?! I—How would we—How would I have gone on without you, Keith?! You can’t fucking do that to me Keith! I fucking care for you too fucking much for you to—to go and die on me! Don’t ever fucking do that again! Keith! Please, please don’t do that again.” They’re both messes, sobbing in each other’s arms but Keith won’t let go and Lance will never stop holding him.

“Promise me, Keith.” He snarls, fingers digging into Keith’s armor as Keith gasps out a desperate apology, his own gloved hands gripping Lance like a lifeline.

“I promise, I promise, I promise—I’m so sorry—“ Keith hiccups and Lance feels his burst of anger draining fast as he clutched Keith to his chest.

They stay there.

For a long time.

Sobbing. Hurting. Talking rapidly.

Lance knows Keith’s promise can’t stand, knows Keith will risk his life a million times until the war is over.

But he still clings onto the fact that Keith promised, clings onto the knowledge that Keith is alive.

He clings to Keith even when they find theteam and the Paladins cling to Keith just as tightly, everyone crying and breaking down because they almost died.

But they didn’t.

Lance will cling to that knowledge until the moment he does die.

They lived today, and they will be sure to live on to see tomorrow until their time is truly up.

~> ••• Five •••

Lance remembers Keith’s promise.

Doesn’t let himself forget it.

Hated the fact Keith seemed to forget it in favor of protecting the others every time.

It’s not bad, that Keith wants to protect them, but with his close-range weapon he’s always the one at the front lines with Shiro, always the one that gets shot at first and always the one who rushes into things. Even now, with Keith older (grizzled) and smarter and less impulsive, he still gets hurt.

He’s a great leader, but Lance wishes he’d just let some shots fly past him.

He doesn’t want the others to get hurt, but a part of him deep inside, a part of him that loves Keith desperately and would do anything for Keith, wishes it weren’t always Keith getting hit first.

With his sword, Lance could always help Keith, but he knows his best position is being the team Sharpshooter, holding back waves of Galran soldiers with his precise aim and keen observation skills.

He knows this, knows he’s able to protect his team well and knows that Keith understands the dangers of his position.

And yet, he wasn’t able to protect Keith.

Keith wouldn’t blame him, in fact Keith doesn’t blame him, since the team split up, but Lance still thinks he could’ve saved Keith from that blast.

At the moment, Keith is sitting in the alcove with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, Lance squished right next to him as they idly share a bowl of purple food goo Hunk had transformed into a spaghetti-tasting dish. It’s silent between them, but as they chew Lance feels curiosity bubble in him alongside his worry and love for the man next to him.

He swallows his mouthful of goo just as Keith scoops up another spoonful, and he asks quietly, “Would it bother you if I felt a certain way about you?”

Then it’s out in the air and Keith froze next to him, obviously surprised.

Lance knows there’s no going back but he doesn’t care, knows his words are sudden but he doesn’t care about that either; his feelings had been festering and growing for too long for him to ignore them any longer.

Keith thinks over Lance’s words slowly, swallowing. Lance subtly follows the bob of Keith’s Adam’s apple with his ocean blue eyes as he waits.

“Well,” Keith mumbled eventually, “I guess it depends on how you feel?” He mused, looking at Lance curiously and shifting so their legs tangled together and Keith’s long hair, which Lance had carefully braided earlier, tickled against Lance’s neck.

Lance held his breath for a moment, staring into Keith’s eyes and he knew he was going to kiss that stupid mullet-face before they left this room.

“I think I feel love,” Lance said, and he grinned as he heard Keith’s breath hitch, “For you. A lot of love in fact, cause I love you, a lot, and I want to kiss you. I’ve wanted to for a while.” He confesses, grin shrinking to a hesitant smile.

Keith is silent, processing, and Lance tries to keep his mood hopeful, tries not to let his expression fall.

“If you don’t feel the same, it’s fine.” Lance adds quietly, about to say one last thing before lips are pressing against his softly, Lance’s eyes going wide before falling closed in relief.

Keith pulls back and Lance opens his eyes halfway, head tilted curiously.

“Damn you Lance,” Keith’s voice is a teasing whisper, “You know I’m no good with words.”

Lance lets out a breathy laugh and his smile widens, “That’s alright—I think I kinda liked that other way you just demonstrated. Mind giving me another example of that?” He asked, suppressing a giddy giggle when Keith smiles fondly and pressed closer, lips meeting his as they kissed tenderly.

Later, still pressed together, Keith presents his new scars to Lance upon the Cuban’s request.

It’s dark in the room, but Lance can still see the difference between the pale skin of Keith’s body and the darker patches of skin that were stitched together in the healing pod. 

One scar is similar to the starburst scar Lance has on his own back from when Sendak had attacked the castle, hovering right under Keith’s heart. Lance inhales shakily, remembering the fight this scar had come from.

Keith had been leading the mission, Lance had been covering his back, sniping every Galran sentry Keith couldn’t chop down with his sword, but somehow a hidden sentry had hit Keith with a taser of sorts. Lance remembered being able to see the electricity spark around Keith in a bright blue electric current of light as Keith had screamed and dropped to his knees, forcefully tearing the taser barb from his skin but the damage had been done.

They had struggled to flee, and Lance could remember the fear of experiencing Keith, breathing shallowly and bleeding too much to be safe.

Keith had spent five days in a pod, healing from how the electric currents had messed up his body, and Lance had hardly left his side.

Now, Lance bent forward and pressed a series of light kisses against the starburst scar, eyes closed as Keith breathed out carefully. 

Lance explores Keith’s upper body carefully, pressing a kiss to every faded scar, pressing two kisses to each of Keith’s shoulder, then peppering the same kisses along Keith’s collarbone, satisfied he could finally have this.

Lance finally paused the careful attention he was giving Keith’s torso, pressing his lips against Keith’s pulse. He lingered there, soon unable to resist sucking the skin past his lips to nip and bite at it with his teeth, smirking as he heard Keith’s low groan as he soothes the sting with a few laps of his tongue. Keith tilted his head, providing Lance more access, but the Cuban only placed the one hickey over Keith’s pulse, then he pulled away to push his lips against Keith’s lips one last time.

“Hmm, glad you found this spot,” Lance mumbled, nuzzling the forming bruise on Keith’s pulse fondly.

“Me too,” Keith chuckled, hands holding Lance close as the two relaxed again.

The two didn’t leave the room that night.

They were content to stay in each other’s arms.

~> ••• +One •••

It had been a seemingly longer day than usual.

They had freed a planet, celebrated with the planet inhabitants of their victory, then had gone off to get supplies from a different planet in a different galaxy.

It had been a long day.

Now, both freshly showered and warm in their pajamas, Keith and Lance are walking through the dimly lit hallway that they’ve both grown familiar with, hands linked.

When they settle down in their little alcove, Keith snuggles against Lance’s chest in between his legs and a blanket covering them both, it’s quiet, but they simply enjoy each other’s company.

Time passes as they simply look out the glass walls, Keith’s head tilted against Lance’s shoulder as Lance combs through Keith’s damp hair.

It’s quiet.

It’s nice.

And as evening works it’s way through the castle, as the clock strikes eight p.m., the two are about to leave to their room to relax for the night when Pidge comes barreling into the room with avictorious whoop, grinning at the two startled boyfriends.

She fist pumps the air then speaks into a communicator victoriously, “I found em! I win!”

Lance chuckled at her enthusiastic screech of triumph as sounds of disappointment and irritation come through, Lance hearing Allura, Shiro, and Hunk groan at once in similar despair.

“You were using a tracker!” Hunk accused through the comms and Pidge cackled as Lance heard an offended gasp from the Princess.

“Pidge, you cheated?!” Shiro cried out in distress, voice high pitched in a whine as Pidge continued to laugh.

Keith was grinning from where Lance held him close, calling out with a laugh, “I guess you all were looking for us?”

Allura scoffs through the comms just as Pidge calms down enough to explain, “Hunk and I wondered where you guys always go off to, we made a bet.

“I said you guys were just in your room fucking, which I know happened at least once,” Lance and Keith shared an amused glance, “Hunk said I’m gross and thought you guys were just playing some sort of elaborate prank to spy on all of us for some reason. Shiro said he thinks you guys were just exploring or training. Allura said—“ Allura cut Pidge off with a snort that Lance wouldn’t have expected from her if he hadn’t known her for so long.

“I said you two were cuddling somewhere. I was right! So I win!” She cheered, and Pidge gave the boys a nasty glare as if it was their fault she didn’t win.

(Which, it partially was since they weren’t fucking as Pidge had guessed, but that’s not the point.)

“Technically—“ Shiro cut in and Allura instantly let out a disappointed sigh with a groan.

“Shirrroooo, just let me win for once!” The princess cried dramatically and Lance could practically hear Shiro roll his eyes.

“You won our last bet! Technically,” Shiro exclaimed insistently, “I also win cause I said they were exploring!”

“Uh, no!” Hunk complained, “That’s not how it works Shiro!”

Shiro laughed and the others followed suit, Lance spotting both Shiro and Allura coming down the hall as they shoved each other. Coran and Hunk walked into the room together not long after, Coran seemingly extremely amused with the paladins’ antics.

Allura looked around the room curiously as she stepped in, settling down easily onto a blanket that had been piled together to create something similar to a thick, fluffy cushion, the princess letting out a small breath as she smiled.

The other Paladins followed her lead and all found places to sit and lie down, Pidge snickering as she pointed at Lance and Keith.

“Can’t stop cuddling for one second can you?” She teased, the others noticing their position and chuckling.

Lance flushed, but said nothing, Keith letting out his own chuckle.

The others relaxed, everyone sharing the experience of the special spot in silence as the stars shimmered and blues and purples blended together in the distance, a bright pink planet in the distance floating around with two oddly shaped moons hovering nearby.

It was nice.

And then Pidge snickered and said, “So, you two fucked in here yet?”

And though it was still nice, it was just a tad bit more gross as Lance and Keith each turned red and denied anything the others said teasingly.

It was nice.

This was nice.

Everything was just as it should be, and even if the Paladins still had a lot of work to do to defeat the Galran Empire, they would get through it. Together.

And then they’d go home.

Until then though, they’d all be content in this special little spot to retell old stories, laugh and tease, and be the happy family they were.

Until then, they were content.

It was nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> <3  
> (Rated Teen and Up for language)


End file.
